Never Know
by Violet Angelz
Summary: Poems of uncertain love. From both Miyako and Ken's pov about their feeling when Miyako is leaving Japan with a broken heart. But this unsaid love will not end here. Time will be the witness of it. What will happen to Ken and Miyako? R&R Kenyako!
1. Ken's Poem

Disclaimer: Ken and Miyako belong to Digimon. Too bad I will never have them as my own.  
  
Title: Never Know, Ken Pov  
Author: Reliasha Valentine  
  
Summary: This is a Ken Pov about his feeling from when he is on his way to the airport until Miyako's had left. This is a companion to "Never Know, Miyako Pov". Remember to R and R.

############################I never know that you love me  
As I have a girlfriend who seem to love me  
Until the time you confessed your feeling to me  
  
I never know that I had hurt you so much  
By rejecting you  
Until I saw the sadness in your eyes  
As I left you alone in the cold rain  
  
I never know that I will ever love you  
Until I started to miss you after I rejected you  
  
I never know that this was love  
Until Daisuke told me about your decision  
That will take you away from me  
  
I never know that there would be a time  
Whereby I would be afraid of losing something again  
After my brother's dead  
Until on the day you are leaving  
  
I never know that I would be calling Daisuke over the phone  
To beg him to ask you to wait for me  
Until I done so as I driving my car furiously to the airport  
In hope of catching you again  
  
I never know that I would be running so quickly  
Beside during soccer matches  
Until I got out of the car  
And ran toward the terminal in a light speed  
  
I never know that I would be too late  
Until I got to the terminal  
And saw Daisuke looking sadly at me  
While shaking his head  
As if to told me I had lose my chance  
  
I never know that I would be crying over you  
Until I realized that I might lost you forever  
  
I never know that watching a plane take off can be so painful  
Until I looked at the plane took off  
And took you away from me  
  
But I do know that no matter how far you are from me  
You will still be in my heart forever  
  
But for now  
I can only wait for time to pass  
Until you return to Japan  
  
I promised that I would wait for you  
For the time to declare my love for you  
  
But will you wait for me  
For the time when we meet again  
  
I never know  
And might never know############################Reliasha: Well how is this revised version of 'Will you stay for me'? This is my first time writing such a sappy poem. R and R if you want a story. Treat this poem as a beginning of a new fic. Whether this will be continued or not...it all depended on you, the readers. Bye for now. 


	2. Miyako's Poem

Disclaimer: Ken and Miyako belong to Digimon and not me!  
  
Title: Never know, Miyako Pov  
Author: Reliasha Valentine

Summary: This is a Miyako's poem about her feeling for Ken as she is leaving Japan for England. These will be make into story if someone give me reviews. Please reviews for me if you want this poem to be write into   
story. This is a companion to "Will you stay for me" which will be rewrite and rename as "Never Know, Ken Pov". I suggested that you read both poems when it up.##########I never know love hurt so much  
Until I experienced it myself  
  
I never know I love him so much  
Until I saw him with her  
  
I never know I am only a fan to him  
Until he told me himself  
  
I never know I will be crying over him  
Until the moment he rejected and avoided me like I am a plaque to him  
  
I never know that heart can be break  
Until I felt it myself  
  
I never know I will be leaving him and my homeland  
Until I am standing in the airport terminal  
Saying goodbye to my family and friends over the glass  
  
I never think of whether I will ever forget and forgive him or not  
Until Daisuke yelled at me to stop and wait for him to come  
  
I never think of waiting for him to come  
As I do not have a reason to  
  
I never know whether he come or not  
As I kept on walking toward the plane  
With Daisuke calling for me and hitting furiously at the glass  
  
I never know why Daisuke asked me to wait for him  
As I know he will never come  
  
I never know where fate will lead me  
As I board the plane  
With tears sliding down my cheeks  
  
I never know whether I will move on or not  
As I found a seat and sat down  
While I turned my head and gave a last look at my homeland through the  
window  
  
I never know why so many memories flashed through my mind  
As the plane started to take off  
  
I know that I will have to forget about him  
As this plane will take me to a place where I can start all over again  
Where I can get rid of the painful memories  
  
I know that you will always have a place in my heart  
As to remind me of my unrequited love  
  
Goodbye Ken  
My first crush and love  
  
Goodbye for now  
And maybe... foreverBut I will never know  
Never know

##########

Reliasha: Oh, sorry to wait a long times to writes this. I think I better write a poem based on Miyako's feeling and also to change the Ken's poem to be a better one. Want this to be continued as a story of how they would be meeting again? Just give me reviews I want regardless of any types of comments. "Will you stay for me" will be changed into "Never Know", so that I can write all these into a story. Hope you will like this poem. Remember to review. 


End file.
